Integrated circuit isolation devices (ICID) have many applications in modern electronics, for example, battery chargers, motor controllers, voltage monitoring/metering, medical electronics such as automated external defibrillators (AEDs). A typical ICID has a first die mounted on a first die pad and a second die mounted on a second die pad. The first and second die pads are typically provided in adjacent relationship on a common leadframe. High voltage isolation structure is provided between the two dies. The two dies typically communicate electrically through at least one bond wire or other conductor, or wirelessly by optical or Radio Frequency communication. ICIDs of many different constructions and different types of voltage isolation structure are known in the art.